


Fancy That

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Birthday, Community: flashslash, Drunkenness, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle doesn't want to share Bodie's Swiss roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erushi/gifts).



.

“Ray?” Bodie’s disembodied voice drifted in from the kitchen. “Ray! Where’s the sponge?”

“What?” Ray’s voice drifted across the empty living room, sounding like it was coming from the direction of the bathroom or perhaps the bedroom.

The proof that Doyle was in the bathroom was in Bodie crossing the living room to stand just outside the bathroom door.

“The sponge, my birthday cake. You said you had one for me and I’m bloody starving to death.”

The door to the bathroom opened and Doyle stepped out, patting Bodie’s stomach lightly in passing.

“Hardly think there’s any danger of that now, mate.”

Bodie looked down and sucked in his barely visible gut as Doyle crossed the living room to disappear into the kitchen. Bodie weaved slightly as he crossed the living room to land heavily on the couch. By the time Doyle re-emerged from the kitchen with two beers Bodie was pouting at an Olympic level. Doyle sat down next to him and passed him one of the beers.

“Why’d you say you had cake, Ray? Once you said that I felt like I couldn’t let a mate down who’d gone to that sort of trouble but did you see that redhead? You don’t get many of those to the pound, been after her for weeks. Then tonight she said I struck her fancy and that’s exactly what I’d have been doing right now if you hadn’t—”

“Never said I had cake.”

Bodie put his beer down and twisted around to stare at Doyle.

“Yes you did, you said you’d take care of afters seeing as it was my birthday.”

Doyle tugged at the label on his beer bottle.

“Didn’t say anything about cake, didn’t have anything that... sweet in mind.”

“Christ Ray, if you got me fruit for my birthday I—”

Bodie’s words were cut off by Doyle capturing his mouth in a kiss. Bodie jerked his head back running his fingers lightly over his own lips.

“You’re right, more beer flavoured than anything. What brought this on?”

“Wanted to do that for a long time and tonight was the last straw. I heard that redhead offering you her French Fancy and thought _that’s it, no one else but me gets his Swiss roll anymore_.”

Bodie beamed hazily at him before wrapping his hand in to the curls at the back of Doyle’s head and pulling him in again, Doyle moving to straddle Bodie’s thighs, in the process fumbling with Bodie’s zip.

 

As Bodie thrust one last time and tensed up, spilling in to Doyle’s mouth, Murphy came all over his hand. As he cleaned himself up with his handkerchief, his eyes glued to the monitor, Murphy thought about what he’d write in his report to Cowley.

 _4.5 and 3.7 returned to 4.5’s flat after celebrating 3.7’s birthday with some other members of A squad._

It had been a pain in the arse remaining sober while the rest of the squad drunk themselves stupid.

 _After a somewhat drunken discussion of the relative merits of various cakes Doyle retired to his bedroom and Bodie, who was too drunk to drive home safely, slept on the couch._

As Bodie dragged Doyle up off his knees to taste himself in Doyle’s mouth, his fingers digging in to Doyle’s backside, Murphy slid back further in to his chair running his fingers over his cock that was already beginning to harden again.

 

Yeah, that would do it. The tape would be mysteriously blank – he’d put in a new one, this one was going home with him -- and tomorrow he’d be sure to accidentally let it slip to Bodie that CI5 had been forced by the Minister to install some new security measures. The Cow need never be any the wiser.

 

.


End file.
